Feliz cumple Ciruela!
by Mosca
Summary: Un fic de regalo de cumpleaños para Ciruela que dudo que alguien entienda.


"¿Llego tarde?" preguntó una chica con un tapado negro, entrando al auditorio de un teatro. Una chica con pelo de color debatible, que estaba parada en el escenario hablando con un elfo rubio, la miró.

"No, Mary. Sorprendentemente, no. Faltan muchos todavía, solo llegaron los de Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, y, por supuesto, los del Fantasma. Faltan todavía los minos, los de sus occeciones, varios. Y ella, obviamente." 'Mary' asintió con la cabeza y dejó su tapado en una de las butacas.

"Bueno¡escuchen todos!" la segunda chica gritó. Todos los presentes la miraron, y el elfo se fue a sentar a una butaca. "No tengo ganas de esperar, así que le pido a alguien de Harry Potter si puede hacer aparecer a los que faltan."

Una bruja con pelo alborotado y dientes frontales grandes agitó su varita, y muchas personas aparecieron en el escenario, en frente de la segunda chica (que se hacía llamar Sue, para evitar seguir llamándola 'la segunda chica').

"Gente que llegó tarde, vaya a sentarse a una butaca y escúchenme todos," ordenó Sue. Le obedecieron.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para festejar el cumple de No, Ciruela, Cucaracha de personalidad mala, etc. Ya lo saben ustedes, obviamente, y ya tuvimos un par de ensayos. Que fueron muy bien, lo tengo que admitir. Ahora, ella está por llegar, así que… ¿Erik¿Podrías apagar las luces?"

Las luces se apagaron, y se oyó un suave sonido al saltar el hombre al escenario. Él se dirigió a las butacas con el resto. Todo quedó silencioso y oscuro por un tiempo, hasta que se oyó una voz.

"¿Mary¿Sue¿Chicas?" la voz preguntó. Las luces se prendieron de golpe, y todos los personajes y otros se pararon en sus butacas y se dieron vuelta para estar mirándola.

"_Que los cumplas feliz_

_Que los cumplas feliz_

_Que los cumplas_

_Ciruela…_

_¡Que los cumplas feliz!" _cantaron a unísono. Ciruela sonrió. Ceci se acercó a ella.

"Ahora, para festejar tu cumpleaños, Erik te va a llevar al palco número cinco a ver un espectáculo que preparamos."

El hombre enmascarado se paró y llevó a la chica de un brazo al palco. Sue fue al escenario y se paró en el medio.

"Señoras, señores, seres, tipas, minos, No; bienvenidos. Ahora, para la primera escena voy a llamar a Alexander y Hephaistion. Señores…" Los dos hombres subieron al escenario, y Sue fue detrás de las cortinas.

"Oh, Hephy, como te amo…" suspiró Alexander.

"Yo también, Alex… Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que te amaba. Siempre deseé tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu alma… ¡Bésame, Alex!" exclamó Hephaistion. Sus labios se fueron acercando como si fuesen imanes (¡imanes!), hasta unirse. Empezó un baile de pasión, un pasaje desde la amistad hacia el "algo más".

Un violín empezó a tocar Greensleeves entrecortadamente, y con la última nota, Alexander y Hephaistion se separaron. Se acercaron hacia el borde del escenario e hicieron una reverencia. Después se dieron vuelta hacia el palco cinco y lo repitieron. Bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a sus butacas tomados del brazo.

Sue volvió al escenario. Tomó un papel de su bolsillo. "Muy bien, ahora… Ahora, el clon de Ewan McGregor se va a acercar a leernos un fragmento de 'Much Ado About Nothing' de Shakespeare con su preciosa, seductora, varonil, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…"

"¡Disco rayado!" gritó alguien desde el fondo. Suela sacudió su cabeza para salir de su trance.

"…Hermosa voz. Clon…" Ella se movió para dejar pasar al clon del actor en cuestión.

El hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, etc., actor (o su clon… si uno miraba su estómago, podía ver que no tenía ombligo), miró al palco cinco, donde se sentaba Ciruela.

"_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more;_

_Men were deceivers ever;_

_One foot in sea and one on shore,_

_To thing constant never;_

_Then sigh not so,_

_But let them go,_

_And be you blithe and bonny;_

_Converting all your sounds of woe _

_Into Hey nonny, nonny._

_Sing no more ditties, sing no mo,_

_Or dumps so dull and heavy;_

_The fraud of men was ever so,_

_Since summer first was leavy._

_Then sigh not so,_

_But let them go,_

_And be you blithe and bonny;_

_Converting all your sounds of woe_

_Into Hey nonny, nonny."_

Un aplauso estruendoso por parte de la mayoría de las mujeres en el auditorio hizo sacudir a la araña (de luces…) que colgaba del techo. Una soprano en la audiencia se llevó la mano al corazón, recordando una noche hacía tanto tiempo. Su amado le apoyó la mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarla. Un hombre enmascarado lo fulminó con la mirada desde la fila de atrás.

El clon se bajó del escenario, y Sue fue al frente, discretamente limpiándose un poco de baba que se le escapaba por el costado de la boca.

"Em… Bueno… Eso… Ejem, ejem…"

Una ex-profesora con cara de sapo la miró, haciendo una mueca de enojo. Un chico pelirrojo hizo ruido de caballos desde unas butacas a la derecha, y la ex-profesora palideció.

"Eh… Sí," dijo Suela, ahora más decidida. "Ahora va a haber un entreacto. Hagan lo que se les cante el… bueno, mejor no termino esa frase."

Nick Casi-Decapitado se acercó a Erik. "¿Te dicen Fantasma de la Ópera?" le preguntó. Erik lo miró.

"Sí," contestó, y siguió mirando a Christine.

"Pero estás vivo," insistió Nick.

"Sem," respondió Erik, esta vez sin dejar que sus ojos vaguen de la joven cantante.

"Yo no." Erik asintió con la cabeza, lamentando no poder matar al hombre para callarlo. "Mira," dijo Nick, y se separó la cabeza del cuello, tanto como podía. Erik levantó una ceja, y se sacó la máscara. Nick se encogió de hombros. "Vi cosas peores." Erik suspiró.

"Díselo a ella," dijo resignado, haciendo un gesto hacia Christine, que estaba intercambiando saliva con su esposo. Nick la miró.

"¿Amor imposible?"

"Sí."

"Te entiendo… Mi esposa me dejó después de que morí… Solo la vi quinientos años después, en mi aniversario de muerte."

En otra parte del auditorio, la lengua de Alexander realizaba un peligroso viaje con posibilidad de naufragio y turbulencias por la boca de Hephaistion. Pero no se quejaba.

En _otra_ parte del auditorio, Anakin Skywalker estaba sentado con la cabeza de su esposa Padme en su hombro. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a su maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien hacía lo mismo (pero sin una mujer en su hombro, obviamente).

Saruman miraba al Conde Dooku y al padre de Willy Wonka con una expresión rara. _¿De dónde conocía a esos hombres?_

El Sr. Gibbs, sentado al lado del Capitán Jack Sparrow, miraba a Joseph Buquet. _Eso es lo que se llama un hombre atractivo, _pensaba.

Legolas, sentado al lado de Aragorn, miraba a Will Turner. _Eso es lo que se llama un hombre atractivo,_ pensaba.

Ginny Weasley miraba al Rey Arturo con un gesto de aprecio. Harry Potter hacía puchero.

Un muffin llamado Haré Postre apareció en el escenario, y Kerrigan corrió a comerlo.

Hoggle y Ludo (que ocupaba tres butacas él solo) estaban jugando al ajedrez. Ron Weasley se les acercó y ofreció jugar con el ganador.

Merlin el perro perseguía a una rata a quien le faltaba un dedo.

"¡Garrapiñadas¡Pochoclo¡Ranas de chocolate¡Pan Lembas¡Caramelos, helados, Bon o Bon, Tres Sueños¡Todo de la Torre de Gastronomía!" gritaba un hombre, llevando una caja en sus brazos. Dos hobbits corrieron hacia él y compraron un poco de todo, llevando una bolsa especialmente grande de hongos cubiertos de chocolate.

Sue volvió al escenario, y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. "Ahora voy a llamar a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy… Dejen de quejarse, vamos, arriba."

El par subió al escenario, murmurando maldiciones. Se ubicaron en la réplica de un armario que había en el medio del escenario. El lugar oscureció, dejando solo un reflector apuntando al armario.

"Malfoy, te odio," dijo Harry.

"Igualmente, Potter," dijo Malfoy.

"Aunque…" Harry respiró profundo. "Aunque muy adentro en mi corazón te amo con toda mi alma pero nunca lo podría admitir. Ups¿acabo de decir eso?" dijo Harry monótonamente.

"Igualmente, Potter," dijo Malfoy, igual de monótonamente. "Besémonos." Se besaron.

Las luces se prendieron. Instantáneamente, los dos chicos se separaron, escupiendo el escenario y limpiándose sus respectivas bocas. Vacilando, el público empezó a aplaudir, considerablemente más bajo que lo había hecho cuando el clon de You-in había leído la poesía.

Sin importarle eso, Sue echó a Malfoy y a Harry del escenario y se ubicó en el medio.

"Bueno… Con esto damos por terminado el fic/espectáculo de feliz cumple. Gracias a todos por venir, por leer, y por estar."

Lentamente, la gente se fue retirando de la ópera. El teatro quedó vacío, pero el espíritu feliz que había habitado en todos quedó.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Y ese es el fin.

Y que se puede decir. Que no espero que hayan entendido nada, salvo que estén tan al pedo y en pedo como nosotras. Pero bueh. Agradecimientos.

A: Mary, por bancarme mientras le iba contando pedacitos, y por leer el fic a medio terminar y decirme que estaba bueno. También por "dejarme" tener a my precious, aunque sea por un tiempito.

A: fanfiction punto net, por proveerme un espacio para poner esta locura.

A: Mi mamá, por tenerme.

A: Mi gata, por ser tan irresistiblemente cagona.

A: El kiosquero de mi escuela, por haberme dicho que me mejore ese día que le compré tres paquetes de Carilinas.

A: La pizza, por ser mi musa inspiradora.

A: La mina que el viernes me vendió la colita de pelo que estoy usando.

Me parece que me olvido de alguien…

A: No, Ciruela, gala-granger, Christine, Firmin, Figwit, por estos cinco añitos de amistad compartidos, por bancarme todo este tiempo, por apoyarme, por hacerme reír, por reírte conmigo, por nuestros dúos desafinados, por las muchas miradas raras que me ayudaste a conseguir, por eso y mucho más…

FELIZ CUMPLE!

Disclaimer: A ver… este va a ser largo…

El Señor de los Anillos y todos sus personajes son de J.R.R. Tolkien.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de J.K. Rowling

El Fantasma de la Ópera y todos sus personajes son de Gaston Leroux y/o Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Alexander y todos sus personajes son de Oliver Stone (creo). Pero positivamente no son míos.

Star Wars y todos sus personajes son de George Lucas.

Willy Wonka y su padre son de Roald Dahl y/o Tim Burton (Tim buuurtn)

La Maldición del Perla Negra y todos sus personajes son de… Disney?

Laberinto y todos sus personajes son de George Lucas.

El Rey Arturo es de quien sea.

Kerrigan es de LegendaryFrog.

El poema de Much Ado About Nothing es de William Shakespeare.

Ewan McGregor es de él mismo (supongo)

Fin de disclaimer.

Este fic fue presentado por los siguientes organismos (ejem… sin comentarios):

ASAI  
AFCHM  
CCC  
CFD  
CFLL  
ABG  
ACDJU  
APEBDP  
CFC


End file.
